You Remind Me
by Sweethoneytwilight
Summary: You remind me of a girl, that I once knew. I see her face whenever I look at you. You won't believe all of the things she put me through. I know it's so unfair to you, that I relate her ignorance to you. I wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate you two.
1. Chapter 1

I've been dying to write a Snape centered fic for a long time now. But I find that I'm having a hard time conveying his emotions for Lily. Honestly, I personally am tore between love and hate for Lily. I suppose this could work for my story and writing because I think Snape loved Lily very much, yet hate her for marrying James. I like her character, don't get me wrong, but I think she handled her relationship with Snape wrong. I keep thinking that if she fought harder for him, they would have still been friends, he'd forgive James, and chose the Order over Voldemort a long time ago. It could be that Snape was too far gone that she couldn't reach him? Maybe it took her death to pull him into the light? I have many theories about this and I like debating with myself and others. Let's see how this story turns out because there are going to be some twists as my theories change.

_%_

_Summer 1995_

Lord Voldemort dismissed Severus Snape from his presence with a wave of his hand. Severus bowed before taking his leave. Voldemort's gaze remained on the spot where Severus once stood, examining his behavior and answers to his questions. Severus was brilliant as ever, never missing a mark. Voldemort almost believed Severus' reasons for not killing Harry Potter for all these years and why he didn't appeared when he was summoned. His feelings for Lily Potter was where he slipped when Voldemort causally spoke of her. Voldemort was dumbfound as to why Severus never stopped loving Lily Potter. She was a Mudblood whore that abandoned him for his enemy. She ruined Severus. Made him a fool...but a fool that was useful...if only he could find a way to control this fool...

_Weeks later_

After Severus had the proper amount of potion supplies that would provide him and his students for the rest of the year, he stepped out of the apothecary. That was when a light caught his eye. Severus turned his head and saw her. _No, it can't be. _Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again there she was, in the middle of the crowd in Diagon Alley, and she was getting further and further away from his.

"Lily..." Speeding through the crowd with disregard for anyone, Severus rushed after Lily. "Lily!" he shouted, frantically glancing left and right. "Lily!"

Severus fell onto his knees when she was nowhere to be found. He cupped his eyes, willing the stinging sensation to vanish. How could there be any tears left? He though they had dried up years. Stop falling...Stop! A cry of frustration escaped from his throat when he was not obeyed.

He was hurt, but didn't know how to handle it. Wounded, suffering...all these years...he suppressed her from his heart, but now that he had seen her. It was as if a dam had broken, unleashing resolved emotions.

_Summer 1996_

While Severus was in England, running an errand for Dumbledore when he heard a suspicious sound coming from an ally way. Curious, he went to investigate. The sound came from behind two small dumpers. Between them was a filthy creature, shivering from the cold night air.

Realizing it was spotted the creature spring up and attempted to run from him. Severus stood where he was, watching the creature or girl as she fainted, hitting the hard ground with a thump. He cautiously walked toward her, without a second thought he took out his wand and muttered a spell.

When they reached St. Mungos, Severus asked the staff for assistance, offering to pay for the cost of her bill. He felt the need to help her. There was something in her large frightened violet eyes that forced his hand. He wasn't going to stay long. He didn't want to see her face in fact, but again his curiosity aroused him. Severus wondered if he was dreaming again, because there she was laying on the bed.

"Lily?" Severus leaned over the girl, examining her fresh cleaned face. No, it wasn't Lily, but the girl had similarly strong features to her. Her beautiful face that resembled Lily so much, yet there were differences. While Lily's eyes were bright green, the girl's were violet. The girl's mouth was smaller than Lily's but slightly fuller and she was blonde. Everything else...they were Lily.

He realized it now, she was the same girl he saw last summer. The one he mistook for Lily. The one he lost in the crowd. He could laugh at himself at how ridiculous he had behaved, all the time he had spend thinking of her, and the possibility that she might still be alive. He was fooling himself again. No. he could not do this to himself. Creating faults hope, where there would never be. Lily was dead. She was never coming back.

Lily was gone long age but she still had such power over him. He wanted to curse her, hex her, jinx her. Anything to make her go way. Leave him forever. But she was there. Always there...seeded, planted, grew. Deep within his heart. Lily always.


	2. Chapter 2

She had awoken when Severus went to relieve himself. He wasn't allowed entry in her room until the healers were finished evaluating her. Severus waited patiently outside the door, wishing they would hurry. He needed to see Lily. When the healers emerged, they informed him that the Lily was in a poor condition. Not only was she malnourished, Lily had no memory of who she was, or where she was from.

Severus was concern for Lily. He didn't want her there in her state of mind. What if one of the other patients hurt her? Or worse, a healer tried to take advantage of her. The only logic thing left for him to do was keep her with him. It would bring peace to his mind to know that she was safe.

Many years ago, Severus had secretly purchase a humble cottage in the country side. No one knew of his cottage, not even Dumbledore. It was his place alone, where he lives during the summer. He didn't live in Spinner's End like everyone thought. He would only go there every once in a while to make people believe he did.

Before Lily was schedule to arrive, Severus tidied up his cottage and prepared the guest room, which he had used as storage for his potions. He put all of his potions and ingredients away in a room he had build under the cottage.

When he brought Lily home with him, she timidly followed close beside him and kept her head low. "This is your room." he told her, opening the door for her to see.

Lily cautiously stepped forward, her eyes danced around the room. He had bought all necessity items that she may need. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a chair against the wall. The room was painted white with hardwood floors. There were no other decorations or color because he was afraid she wouldn't like them.

"If you need anything tell me. I'll get them for you."

Lily nodded, her eyes on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Lily nodded again.

"Come, I'll show you the kitchen. Let's find you something to eat." he said, offering her his hand.

Lily stared at his hand as if it was a foreign object and slowly took it. Severus wanted to tell her that it was all right. She needn't fear him. He meant no harm to her but was afraid she wouldn't believe his words. He decided to win her trust by behaving gentle and handling her with careful measures. She was a lost creature, easily frightened. If he pushed her too hard he might frightened her to the point where she'd run away. That was something he would not let happen. A fragile girl like her would not survive this cruel world.

When they reached the kitchen Severus sat her down on a chair next to a table and opened the cupboards. His hands moved with excitement, turning on the stove and preparing supper. Seeing barely much, he mentally scold himself for not remembering to purchase some food for her to eat. There was a Muggle Village a few miles away. Although he didn't want to leave her alone, he knew he could Apparate there and back with a hot meal for her within seconds.

"What would you like to eat, Lily?" Severus asked. He watched Lily expectantly waiting her answer.

Lily glanced around the room as if searching for someone. When her gaze found Severus it rested there. "Lily?" she repeated, confusion clouded her face.

Severus opened and closed his mouth. He stared at Lily. No, _not_ Lily. That's right, she was _not_ Lily. She merely resembled Lily. The girl had blonde hair and her eyes... She had violet eyes that glittered as if they were mocking him with the truth. She was _not _Lily. He should _not_ call her Lily. Severus's breathing became shallow as this realization don on him. It hurts to be unable to call her Lily, yet hurts much more to name her Lily. If not Lily then what should he call her?

While Severus was busy searching for anything edible for her to eat, it occurred to him that she didn't have a name. The healers at the hospital had listed her name as Jane Doe. It was something he should have corrected if he knew her real name. He was very tempted to name her Lily, but that would not do. She was _not _Lily. She was...she was...Violet. Yes, Violet. It was the perfect name for her. It fitted her eyes.

"Violet," he tested the name.

The girl didn't respond. She merely sat perfectly still on the chair beside the small table, looking at nothing in particular. She picked at the meal of peas and mash potatoes he had made her and ate very little.

"Shall I call you, Violet?" he asked.

The girl turned her head as if realizing that he was there for the first time.

"Violet?" repeated the girl in a small voice.

Severus was overjoyed that she finally spoke to him. For a while there he thought she was deaf. "Yes, your name is Violet."

The girl lowered her gaze back on the table.

"Violet," she said with a bit of delight in her voice.

"Eat more, Violet. You are very thin." He observed, and then another thought occurred to him, "You don't like it do you? I..I'll find you something else." He grabbed the plate from her. It slipped from his fingers and crashed on the floor, breaking into pieces. Violet screamed upon hearing the loud noise and covered her ears.

Severus pulled her into his arms. "Violet, don't worry it's nothing." His wand appeared in his hand and he waved the mess away.

Severus carried Violet to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was hysterical, hands pressed tightly over her ears, trembling with fright. He quickly went to the storage under the cottage to retrieve a vial containing the Draught of Peace. It would relieve her anxiety and agitation. Just a drop would do. One drop seemed sufficient enough. She relaxed and fell asleep.

Severus went to the chair that was against the wall and sat down. He wanted to be close, make sure she slept through the night without trouble.

%

It was nearly midnight at Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort was in the drawing room, waiting impatiently for his guest to arrive. It was not time yet but he was anxious to see her as was his pet snake, Nagini. Nagini lay on the floor, hissing. Voldemort silence her with a sharp look.

"She's here..." he announced.

The large wooden doors opened to reveal a figure shrouded in darkness by a large black cloak. The door instantly shut closed after the figure stepped into the room. Long blonde hair fell over the figure's shoulders as she lowered her hood. Sparkling blue eyes met Voldemort's gaze, and then lowered to her ankle where Nagini had coiled herself around.

"You've summoned me?"

Voldemort closed the distance between them, wanting to be near her. "I have an assignment for you. A wayward guest of mine had lost her way to the manor. Find her. Bring her to here." He produced a photograph from thin air and handed it to her.

%

I admit my take on Snape is a little bit creepy. Okay a lot. But I think this turned out very well. Much better than I hoped for. I hope you like it too.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a hospital within the area that she disappeared. Records of that night showed that an unknown female patient was admitted. I showed the photo to the healers who were working that shift. They confirmed it was her."

"And where is she now?" asked Voldemort from his seat at the head of the table.

"Gone. She was discharged and left home with the person who brought her in. Her location is unknown at the moment. I believe she is with a wizard."

Voldemort closed his eyes and nodded his head. He had expected nothing less from her. With her wealth, intelligence, and resources, he had no doubt that she would find his missing guest in no time. He knew she would be useful when he first laid eyes on her. Such an impressionable child, easy to mold.

"Find the wizard. You'll find her but beware. She is dangerous."

Nagini hissed at him as she coiled her body around the figure sitting on the chair. They seemed to have taken a liking to one another, Voldemort noted as she petted Nagini's head.

o0o

Severus was in his storage room, brewing a potion for Violet when he heard the bell hanging on the wall rung. He had enchanted the bell to ring when an intruder had entered his home on Spinner's End. Waving his wand over the potion in the cauldron and went to check on Violet. She was still asleep. He decided to quickly see to his unexpected guest and return to before she woke up.

After Severus Apparated to Spinner End turned around and gazed at the figure sitting on the threadbare furniture in the enclosed sitting room. With a flick of his wrist the candle-lit lamp hanging from the ceiling lighted. Dim lights shone on the furniture and walls covered in books, also revealing the face of his guest, who was sitting crossed legged on the chair, encased by her large gray cloak.

Honey Sheridan, one of his students and Voldemort's current protégé. A seventeen year old fifth year about to turn sixth. She started school much later than those her age due to an incident ruled an accident. The story was: her parents found her in the dead of night trapped beneath a large crystal sculpture. Bones crushed, shards of glass skillfully placed down her throat. Traumatized, she was hospitalized for six years. Freshly released last year to attend Hogwarts.

She was beautiful with long blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, perfectly small nose, and naturally full, pouty lips. Completely different from the girl she used to be, who was pale with nothing but skin and bones.

"Hello Professor." Honey greeted him sweetly. She was no longer that timid, soft spoken student he knew. She'd changed so much. Perhaps her relationship with Voldemort prompted this change. Severus knew how Voldemort operated. He was doing to this poor girl what he did to any student worth his time. Seduce them with compelling words. Make empty promises.

"To what do I owe this honor?" asked Severus. He knew that Voldemort must have sent her to spy on him. To make her feel important by giving her such a simple assignment to perform.

"He didn't sent me." she said as if reading his mind. "Far from it. I came on my own."

Severus arched a brow. "For?"

"To warn you about the girl. Be careful with her. She's...different."

Severus stiffened but remained composed. She knew nothing about Violet. She couldn't have. "What girl?"

"The one you're hiding. " she said, uncrossing her legs and standing up. Her hand went into her pockets and produced a photograph. It was of Violet. A close up of her face. The wind was blowing strands of her long blonde hair across her dedicate features. "Look familiar?" She held it by the top corners with both hands, teasing him. "Bares a strong resemblance to someone you know, doesn't she?"

Deep inside, Severus was panicking, but he refuse to allow this slip of a girl to ruffle him. "Perhaps..."

"Let's not play around now. I know you have the girl. You should have of obliterated those healers memories. Don't worry I already did it for you." She closed the distance between them, "He's looking for her."

Severus didn't have to ask who _he_ was. It was obvious from her tone.

"Don't worry I won't tell him she's with you."

Severus unleashed the breath he was holding but didn't relax. He didn't know what Honey wanted from him and why Voldemort was searching for Violet. She appeared genuine but it could all be an act. He couldn't use his Legilimencey to know her thoughts. Her Occlumency skills were good, Voldemort taught her well. She had certainly adopted his cold and calculated mannerism.

"I want something in exchange for my silence."

_So the Ravenclaw morphed into a Slytherin._ thought Severus.

"I will tell you what it is later." She said, putting the photo away, "You should visit here more often."

0o0

Severus thought over her words. She mentioned he should visit Spinner's End more often, meaning that he was being watched. Voldemort was searching for Violet, but didn't know that she was currently with him. Or was Honey lying and playing him for a fool? She had a hidden agenda and needed him. Maybe Voldemort knew about Violet and was play mind games with him.

Severus shook his head. There were far too many theories swimming in his head. He could figure it out until more was uncover. Until then, his focus was on protecting Violet.

"Violet! Violet!" Severus shouted as he searched the cottage for the missing girl.

When he returned he went to check on her again and he found that her bed was empty. Believing she was in the bathroom he knocked and asked if she was in there. When he heard no answer he opened the door. That too was empty. Frantically, he opened every door in sight, searching for a hint of her.

He went outside of the cottage, gripping his wand tightly. He found her behind the cottage, unconscious, and carried her back inside. Her body was cold as ice. He warped blankets around her thin night dress and went to his storage room to retrieved a potion to revive her. She came too seconds later.

"Violet," he said gently, her eyes were unfocused, but she was responding to him. "Violet," he shook her light. "What were you doing out there?"

"I woke." she said, "No one was home."

Severus felt his heart skipped a beat when she called this place her home. He embraced her. "I'm sorry. I should have left a note."

She whimpered. He realized he was holding her too tight and released her.


End file.
